


My favorite kind of trouble - BONUS SAMBERTS SCENE

by keysburg



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rose pov, Samberts, and really dramatic, hurt but not so much comfort, not so shippy, samberly is really cheap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little missing scene from my last fic - Rose stays with Samberly until he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favorite kind of trouble - BONUS SAMBERTS SCENE

She ought to be used to dealing with fools by now. Rose had enlisted in WAVES as soon the rolls opened, almost five years ago now. Five years and more than half of them with the SSR, dealing with disdainful, pig-headed and know-it-all men.

The LA Bureau under Chief Sousa had been a vast improvement. He didn’t listen to everything she said--like when she told him not to rush in with Violet. On work matters he was more agreeable, even if some of his agents were still arrogant.

Agents, and scientists--like the one lying on the cot next to her. Samberly was twitching in his sleep, his feet hanging off the end of the cot. He might be the biggest fool she’d ever met, rushing in between her and a deadly Russian assassin. Rose might still be new in the field, but she’d had years more training than Aloysius. He’d gotten himself hurt--for her. 

Ridiculous.

“I’m dead, right? I must be dead.” His theatrics startled Rose from her reverie. 

“Why would you say that?” she asked.

“There’s an angel at my bedside,” he said. “I must be dead--or dreaming.” She didn’t have the restraint to stop her eyes from rolling. She reached over and gave his arm a firm pinch. 

“Ow! What was that for?” he asked. 

“Corporeal feedback to establish you are neither dead nor dreaming,” she said, in language he’d understand. “There’s been enough drama for one evening already.” 

“Well, I won’t believe it’s over until I see the data for myself.” Rose handed him his glasses and his chart. 

“How did Jerry end up in charge of my fragile well-being?” he asked, looking at the chart. “This is his handwriting. We’re still testing the effects of the--” The color drained from his face. “The memory inhibitor. Where is it? Did Underwood--?” Rose pulled it from her purse, and he relaxed back into the cot.

“Jerry was on duty tonight. He did fine. I’m still unclear why you thought it was appropriate to bring this infernal gadget on a social outing.” 

“Would you believe me if I said I had a feeling something bad would happen?” Aloysious asked sheepishly.

“Not even a little.” He closed his eyes at that, face reddening. 

“I was convinced I was going to screw something up--in a monumental fashion. I couldn’t face the idea that this would be my last chance.”

“You don’t get to fix people, Aloysius. We’re not an experiment,” Rose said. He opened his eyes again. 

“I know that. I'm sorry. Don’t worry though, I don’t think the Chief will be willing to grant me any more favors--assuming I get to keep this job.” 

She accepted his apology with a nod of her head. After a moment, he looked back at his chart.

“The calculations for the estimated dosage look reasonable, and Jerry gave me the correct dose of vitamin K to ameliorate the effects. Two pints of blood--one of them was from you?”

“Not everyone knows their blood type and we don’t have it in the files for our new hires. I’m A positive though, so yes, I donated.” 

“Okay, but did you eat? We didn’t finish dinner. You should drink some fluids too.” He seemed genuinely concerned.

“Yes, Doctor,” she smiled. “The Chief went out for food. Meanwhile, I added ‘type blood of new hires’ to your to-do list for when you feel better.”

“I wanted to buy you dinner,” he pouted.

“Don’t worry, we used the cash in your wallet to pay our dinner bill at the restaurant,” Rose said.

“Oh really? Good,” he said faintly. 

“I’m kidding, Aloysius. Our night went to hell. I’ve already sent a check from the SSR petty cash fund.”

“Seems fair to me.” Silence descended.

“So, uh, where is everyone?” he asked finally.

“Gone home or on clean-up duty, I expect. If you’re up to it, I can send an agent in to take your statement.”

“I can manage,” he said. “You probably want to go home anyway, it’s late.” 

“Just one more thing, first,” Rose said, pausing for emphasis. “I appreciate what you did--but next time, leave it to me, okay?”

“As you wish,” he said. “Thank you for staying with me.” 

"You're welcome." She smiled, gathering her things before she leaned over the cot. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good night, Aloysius.”


End file.
